eaw_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Phenomenal
Julian Ahmad Mitchell ('''Born October 23, 1995) or better known as '''The Prince of Phenomenal, JM Prince or just simply Pop, is an African-American e-fedder who has performed in many different e-federations during his tenure in e-feds. He is currently signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling , competing under the Dynasty brand.Prince is most known for his time on Yahoo Answers and being the Chairman/Founder of Elite Wrestling Entertainment. Even with the success from the Yahoo Answers Wrestling Section, Prince retired after close to three years of work in the section. Worlds Sickest Wrestling/Elite Wrestling Entertainment Prince started off on Yahoo Answers in late 2008. He evetually came across e-federtaions when he agreed to start an e-fed with Devan Dubian. He and Dubian went along to create World Sickest Wrestling (WSW) in August 2010. Sadly a few months later in early December WSW folded due to inactiveness. On December 17, Prince decided not to give up on running a successful e-fed, so he created Elite Wrestling Entertainment. Members quickly joined EWE along with Devan Dubian. From December to May 2011, Prince of Phenomenal was the head writer. Prince is still the current chairman of EWE, as he writes from time to time, makes videos and graphics for the site. EWE is still up and running and is becoming one of the most popular e-feds around. In May of 2011, EWE was hacked by someone who still remains unknown. Whoever did it hacked POP's webs account, than attacked EWE. Prince has stated: I take part of the blame for having a weak password, but don't quite understand why would anyone hack my e-federation.' ''Even after that EWE keep rolling a a fed. The following month, EWE had it's best peformed free pay per view, in King of Elite. It was said from pretty much everyone to be a great show. Around of May of 2011, Prince decided to step down from writing the brand Chaos. Instead, he made Warrior V1 who had been in feds for four going on five years the head writer. Short after, after having late shows and not reaching expectations, Warrior was replaced and forced to step down. He was replaced by Mister Blood. Blood was viewed as an unknown head writer, so no one really knew what to expect. The first two weeks went fine, but after a couple of weeks, Prince and Blood disagreed on creative things. Which caused more tenstion in EWE Management. Things really got bad when a new arrival was booked into a world title match in his debut. Prince changed the card, so Blood resigned. Prince talked to Blood, they talked and reposted the card, but talked for awhile about things needing to get better. With the card being reposted brought back the negative reactions from the Elisit. It was viewed as the worst card/show in the federation's history. The next month things kept rolling. With EWE's biggest free pay per view of the year in Night of the Elite. Although, at the end of the free pay per view a few problems occurred. EWE Management, disagreed heavily on one of the world title matches, which resulted in the finish being messed up in the live show. But in the end, the problems were fixed. Sadly, in September of 2011 POP decided to close EWE after several members quit and most of all a big percentage of Elitist not promoing. With closing the fed brought negative responses. Several members believed that EWE could have stayed running with one brand. POP has talked with several Elitist about this topic, some heavily disagreed while others sadly faced the harsh reality. Even with EWE folding Prince was said to be very please with the exposure that EWE received as one of the best feds since late 2010. EWE is responsible for starting off the careers of a handful of e-feders who are currently trying to make a name for themselves. Before EWE closing, POP got his first action as an Elitist. Where he feuded with his long time off screen friend Devan Dubian and one of EWE's most prized Elitist in Dorin. The feud brought out the best in the three when it comes to promoing and creativity. At EWE's biggest FPV of the year, Night of the Elite, Prince was defeated by Dubian as he beat both Prince and Dorin in an I Quit match. After getting defeated both Prince and Dubian stood toe to toe, but in the end shook hands and held up each other's hands. After that Dubian gave a great speech, praising Prince on what he helped did with EWE. Several former Elitist remain in feds and chat daily with POP. With the fed closing, a farewell show wasn't planned and hasn't happened. Although, there has been a fed made in it's honor, even though Prince wants no part of it, feeling that the fed should just die in peace. Than rather have a spin off that may destroy it's legacy. Yahoo Answers Prince joined Yahoo in 2006. He eventually discovered Yahoo Answers in Late 2008. Where he joined and eventually became one of the most popular users in the wrestling section. In early 2009 Prince ran across a few biased users regarding different topis in the wrestling section, which later resulted in his account suspended. Since his account got suspended in early 2009 he decided to wait til the summer of 09' to return to the wrestling section. He stayed true to his word, after getting his account getting suspended in early 2009, Prince didn't stop. He made another account and went right back to the wrestling section. During his second run he continued to prove why he was viewed as one of the best newer users at the time. Over the two years that Prince was in the wrestling section he met a lot of good people from the section. And of course there were bad ones. The longer he stayed in the WS it seemed that more and more problems approached. The WS was known for having plenty of trolls and invaders, which made it tough to stay. There were several sites made as an alternative to the wrestling section. But like the actual section, it brought drama. There was a site created that was getting quite popular. LP23 the owner of the site was known for being biased, which led to the demise of his site after several members getting fed up. All of this hard work paid off when Prince reached the Yahoo Answers Wrestling Section Top 10 in February 2011. Sadly short after reaching the Top 10, in April 2011 Prince decided to retire from the wrestling section and focus more on e-feds. Once in awhile POP answers a question or two, but it's extr mely rare. From time to time, POP stops by and ask a question to in the wrestling section, but only advertising the current e-federtaion he's in. He also stops in other sports sections which includes, the baseball, basketball, and football sections during the period of those sports. Many may not know, but even as unprofessional as many of the Wrestling Section (Shows/Feds) that were ran in the section, it help develop him into a writer and a promoer that could one day go down as one of the best in his generation. Yahoo Wrestling Section Entertainment 2.0 Prince very first e-federation was YWSE 2. Prince found YWSE2 on Yahoo Answers via the wrestling section of course. After almost joining Internation Elite Wrestling or IEW. He decided to just go ahead and try YWSE2 since it was a Wrestling Section based e-federation. Prince stayed in YWSE2 for four months before leaving for personal reasons. During his run in YWSE2 he won his first ever championship as he became the YWSE2 Intercontinental Champion with his JM Prince Gimmick. One of the highlights of early in his career, was his on going feud with the former champion, The Great One. Both of these men are viewed as two of the best to enter the e-federation before it closed. Prince debuted in YWSE2 in November of 2010 and he departed in March in 2010. Before deciding to leave YWSE2, POP considered this e-federation as the training ground that made him into the e-feder he is today. With the closing of YWSE2 a few months ago, he still pays his respects by posting forums on the old site from time to time. Also, reading the shows in which he competed on and free pay per views. Kamikaze Pro Wrestling Prince joinied Kamikaze Pro Wrestling or (KPW) in early of 2011. The e-federation was ran by Mister Blood and Infamous Anderson. After a couple weeks of going good, Prince became the very first KPW Inferno Champion. But more problems came after the fed begin to grow, like most sites where e-federations are raned. There is always problem with having enough space to make the site look appealing and most of all have the basic stuff you need to run an e-federation. So, KPW management decided to use another site to post shows and cards while the e-feders would just promo and do other things on the main site. With this brought drama within the fed, with some people wanting all the stuff being on one site, and someone or people paying for the website to have more space and room. But even with the several disagreements KPW Management stood by their choice and kept the two sites. Even with this KPW was still rolling as an e-federation a nd make a name for it's self. But suddenly there was this announcement that was going to be made. No one really knew what it was, so it was highly anticipated from every KPW Wrestler. The news broke that KPW decided to merge with known e-feder Carlos Rosso with his e-federation Immortal Wrestling League or (IWL). Pretty much everyone who wasn't in managmeent disagreed and was shocked by the decision that was made, to merge KPW with a fed who was rumored to be close to closing. Prince was one of the KPW e-wrestlers, who strongly disagreed with the merge and even talked with several of management guys asking what was going on. No one understood why a merge was even in question since KPW was doing just fine on it's on. But instead the merge happened, KPW and IWL was now known as Elite Pro Wrestling Circuit. Prince and several others refused to join the new e-federation with several reasons. The most common one, was just disrespected. Many felt like the move made no sense at all since KPW was rolling and IWL was dying. Sadly, Elite Pro Wrestling Circuit didn't last long. Just about three months after the merge the EPWC e-federation had closed. Mostly due to late shows and inactiveness from pretty much everyone who joined the fed. Prince and others are still said to be dissapointed on how things turned out. Since in the end, it seem as if KPW was screwed. And IWL got another chance at glory. Extreme Answers Wrestling Prince was linked the EAW Website via another e-federation on an XAT Chat. Prince intended to join EAW in December 2010 but after procastinating he waitied. Two Months later as being on the EAW chat most days ot of the week he decided to join and put his young e-wrestler career to the test. Prince first competed on Turbo for a month then he got drafted to the ShowDown Brand. After competing on the ShowDown brand for two months during the EAW Draft 2011 he was drafted to Dynasty. Prince was known in the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match at Pain for Pride. Prince is the current Head Writ er of the Development Show Turbo. He is also a member of the EAWVidz team and helps out with the GFX. Prince hasn't wont any titles, but he is on a new brand and looks to start making a name for himself. In July 2011, After being drafted to Dynasty at the EAW Draft 2011, he defeated Viper in a brutal Ladder Match on Dynasty taking the spot of an injured Kawajai. POP went on to face Dark Demon, Speedy, and Mister Blood in a NO DQ Fatal Four Way Elimination Match at Midsummer Massacre, where he pinned Mister Blood. Thus becoming the first Age of Extreme Champion which was his first championship. Immediately after Midsummer Massacre 11', the head Dynasty Writer at the time suddenly departed. POP was then promoted as Head Writer, just a few week s after being relieved of his Turbo duties, and after becoming the co-writer for Dynasty. With the changes in EAW Management, Prince along with many other extremist on the EAW Roster, are viewed as the future of the company and e-feds. With that being said, most of the championships in EAW, are being held by extremist who are viewed as the younger generation. Who will look to continue on the great legacy of EAW, after the veterans leave. Tenure on ShowDown After competing on Turbo for well over a month against various of EAW's current stars. Around April of 2011, POP received a contract match against Johnny Golden. POP was booked on ShowDown, but it was'nt a contract match. The following week he was set to face Johnny, who he faced multiple times on Turbo, for a spot on the ShowDown roster and become an Extremist.After he won a contract and was officially a ShowDown Extremist. While competing on ShowDown, POP over time developed an unpinned streak. Both men evetually earned a contract. From April 2011-June 2011, when POP was booked he remained unpinned. Even though it was only mentioned on scripts once, Prince has said to remind his peers about it, and has it on his resume. Shortly on Dynasty a few weeks before Pain For Pride he was pinned on Dynasty. POP enteredPain IV Pride as a ShowDown Extremist in the Cash In the Vault Ladder Match. This years competitors for the CITV match was viewed as the best ever, from many extremist. Although POP didn't win the CITV match, he had three amazing moments that caught many peoples attention during the event. A month ladder after Pain for Pride, many unexpected things occured. At the Draft POP competed against Jon Kelton/Ryan Manson where he was defeated, but quickly shrugged it off after seeing himself appearing on the titantron, making him the newest Dynasty Extremist. Even with a few issues with POP not being booked on SD, he still views his time as enjoyable. He competed in several great matches against Scott Diamond, Viper, Johnny Golden and others. Obviously, the biggest thing he achieved was his unpinned streak. He was also said, that he would love to return to ShowDown in the future and picked up where he left off. Tenure on Dynasty As mentioned above Prince was drafted to Dynasty in Late July during the draft. Once arriving to Dynasty, POP had a fresh start. Weeks later Prince captured his very first championship in EAW, defeating Mister Blood, Dark Demon and Speedy at Midsummer Massacre, becoming the first Age of Extreme Champion. Since then, POP has been feuding with returning Cyclone. As they will meet in the ring at Territoral Invasion, with the annual 5 vs 5 Tag Team Match. Of course, POP was promoted to Dynasty Head Writer. Prince is currently in a feud with Cyclone. For the past month or so they have been one of the most talked about rivarlies in EAW. After winning the Age of Extreme Championship, Cy became the number one contender to POP's championship. Prince is the upcoming leader to for Team Phenomenal. At Territorial Invasion III, Prince led his team Team Phenomenal against Rebel Nation which was led by Cyclone. Prince was eliminated in the match, but his team member in the match, Erik Yung picked up the win against Scott Diamond winning the match for Team Phenomenal. In Federations '''Signature Moves: *Pele Kick *450 Splash *Springboard 450 Splash *Moonsault *Enzuigiri *Standing Senton Bomb *Inverted STF *Ankle Lock *Shooting Superstar Press *European Uppercut *Boddyscissors *Frog Splash *Rear Naked Choke *Triangle Choke *Crossface Chickenwing *Spear *Spinning Heel Kick Finishing Moves: *Fatal Cross (2010-Present) *Phenomenal Blessing (2011-Present) *Proven Testimony (2011-Present) Championships and Accomplishments/Staff Positions Extreme Answers Wrestling *'Went Unpinned For 11 in Extreme Answers Wrestling ' *'Age of Extreme Champion ' *'EAW Turbo Writer ' *'Moderator for the EAW Vidz Team' *'Back Up Member for EAW GFX ' *'Head Writer for EAW Dynasty' Yahoo Wrestling Section Entertainment *''Intercontinental Champion'' *''Ranked In the Power 5 (5 Times)'' *''Backup Writer'' Kamikaze Pro Wrestling: *''Inferno Champion'' *''x3 Promoer of the Week'' *''Head GFXER'' *''Head Video Maker'' *''Backup Writer'' Other Federations: *''ICWF Heavyweight Champion'' *''No Limits Heavyweight Champion'' *''WS Heavyweight Champion (5)'' *''WS Hardcore Champion (3)'' *''WSF Champion (2)'' *''WSF Heavyweight Champion (1)'' *''SNW Cruiserweight Champion (1)'' *''SNW Tag Team Champion (1)'' Titantrons